


Lost in us

by tipitina



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: AMV, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: I don't know why but I guess it's got something to do with you.[spoilers for the entire game]





	Lost in us

Just like the previous vid I've posted on Ao3, the video isn't available for embedded video.

If you'd be so kind as to go [here](http://trinitrine.tumblr.com/post/164677763647/a-scottreyes-vid-we-deserved-more-of-them-i)

We deserved more of them. I hope you’ll like it.  
Fandom: Mass Effect Andromeda  
Warning: MxM, Violence(as seen in the game), Spoilers(for the entire game).  
Length: 00:02:02


End file.
